


closer

by petaldances



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Post-Time Skip, SPOILERS FOR GOLDEN DEER ROUTE ENDING!!!!!!!!!, Spoilers, also spoilers for claude's S-rank ending just in case, thigh riding??? thigh riding, this is stupidly short i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 14:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petaldances/pseuds/petaldances
Summary: in which byleth is stressed out, and claude seeks to help her out with some relief.





	closer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BelowTheWind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelowTheWind/gifts).

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY WINDY!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> shout out to Kairi_of_Knives for helping me out with this too because even as short as it is, i had a hell of a time trying to figure out how to get into it lmao. we were both like "so why does byleth have to hurry out of there" "uhhhhhhhhhhhh some asshole's trying to start a war" "sounds legit"
> 
> as always my twitter is at /hellomxy, feel free to yell at me there

Claude sometimes wonders if Byleth resents her position. 

He knows she absolutely _has to_, at least lately. A noble within Fodlan has waged war upon a nearby village, and she has to be the one to clean up yet another mess within her country. She’s been in meeting after meeting. Claude hasn’t even been able to see her much for the past week or so, and when he does, Byleth is exhausted and hardly in the mood to do anything other than try and get some sleep in her free time. Not that she’s even been able to do that. 

It’s early in the morning, and she has to go to yet another meeting, but they have a few moments to themselves before that happens. 

“I can’t wait until all this is over.” Byleth sits on the edge of the bed, stretching her bare form, and Claude watches her. His wife looks so tense, all the events of the past week or so taking her to her limit, she he wishes he could do something to ease the stress. This is just part of her job, though – it's not the first war she’s dealing with, and both of them know it’s not going to be the last. Not while Fodlan is still trying to heal from its past. 

Byleth stands up to go get ready, but Claude knows that they still have a little time to themselves before she needs to go anywhere. 

“Hey.” He sits up, setting himself on the edge of the bed. “Come here.” 

She turns her head to see him holding his arms out to her, and she knows she needs to decline, to tell him that she needs to leave soon, but oh, to spend just a little more time with her husband sounds so tempting. She wants to just crawl into his lap and stay there for hours. They really haven’t had much time for each other, in fact the most time they’ve spent with each other lately is after their wedding, and it’s been maddening. 

So Byleth decides to indulge herself, just a little bit, just for this moment, and walks back over to Claude, setting herself in his lap. She wraps her arms around his neck and lays her head on his shoulder, and the position is so comfortable she could fall back to sleep. Claude rubs her back, and presses a kiss to her temple. 

“When all this is over, you’re staying in here with me and not leaving for a week. I’m going to make sure of that.” Provided another noble doesn’t do something stupid. Byleth lifts her head up, and smiles warmly at him. 

“I’m sure you don’t have any ulterior motives for that, either.” 

“Ulterior motives?” Claude’s hands fall to her hips, giving a light squeeze. “I’m not sure what you could mean by that.” 

Byleth laughs, and leans in to press her lips to his. Both of them know exactly what he’s getting at, and he makes it all the more obvious when his hands wander down to her ass. 

“Claude.” She’s been so, so tense, and honestly, she’d love to just forget about this meeting and spend the morning having sex, but she has a country to lead, after all. “I have to go soon.” 

“But not yet.” He murmurs against her lips between kisses, giving her bottom lip a gentle bite and causing her to gasp. “Just give me a few moments. You still have some time before you have to go.” 

It’s irresponsible on her part to just stay and indulge in her husband instead of getting to where she needs to be, but when he’s like this, all tempting and teasing with a low voice and wandering hands, she can’t help but be persuaded. She parts her lips to deepen the kiss further, her tongue tracing his lip, and he knows he’s got her where he wants her. His hands grip her, pulling her closer into his lap. 

Claude parts away to trail his lips down to her neck, leaving wet kisses on sensitive skin, and Byleth shudders. “Claude, don’t- Don’t leave any marks-” 

He laughs against her neck. “Don’t worry, I wouldn’t. Other places, though...” He makes a point of this by kissing his way down to her chest, and leaving a sucking bite on her breast, knowing that nobody would be able to see it under her clothes. Byleth yelps, and lightly smacks his shoulder. 

“Claude! I told you-” 

“Nobody’s going to see it.” He runs his tongue over the bite, pleased with how a mark is already starting to appear. His hands grab both of her breasts, giving him easier access to take a nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. Byleth lets out a whimper and squirms in his lap. She’s definitely noticed he has a thing for playing with them, only exemplified by knowing how sensitive they are. She feels herself getting wet already, and Claude feels it on his thigh, too. He lets out a growl as he runs his teeth over the nipple in his mouth, and Byleth moans loudly, grinding herself down on his thigh. 

And _oh_, that feels good. Maybe it’s because they haven’t been intimate in a while, but she feels herself getting worked up so quickly, and she wonders if she could get off just from pressing herself to his thigh. She decides to try. She situates herself so that she’s straddling his thigh, and grinds down with a shuddering moan. Claude pulls away from her breasts, and kisses her again. 

“Mm. _Someone’s_ being needy.” He smirks against her lips, and Byleth can’t even see it, but she already wants to wipe the smug smile off of his face. Claude can’t deny that he enjoys this new situation, though, already fully hard in his underwear, and his hands grab her ass again, encouraging her to keep going. Byleth keeps moving her hips, desperate and heated, her clit rubbing against his thigh in just the right ways. 

Moans keep spilling from her lips against their kiss, and Claude takes the opportunity to trace her tongue with his, messy and hot. His hands grip her, encouraging her to ride his thigh harder, and he bites her bottom lip again, knowing he’ll get a reaction from it. Byleth’s movements become frenzied, getting incredibly close to her orgasm almost embarrassingly fast. Not being with her husband for a long period of time really has done a number on her. 

Claude can feel her legs twitching around his, and he knows she’s already close. She whimpers against his mouth, dripping wet around his leg. He parts away from her and one of his hands grips her chin, forcing her eyes up to his. She knows he adores when she looks at him when she cums, and she knows this isn’t going to be an exception. 

“Look at me. Cum for me, love. Let me make you feel good, you’ve needed this, just let go-” 

And she does, making direct eye contact with him as she falls over the edge, whole body shuddering with a string of loud moans. She can only keep it up for so long, though, her head falling to his shoulder and her hands gripping his arms as her body shakes through the last of her orgasm. Through the final moments, she hears Claude let out a loud groan and feels his body twitch. 

For a few moments, they sit there in silence, simply enjoying the afterglow and basking in each other’s warmth, until something catches up with Byleth in her mind and she breaks the silence. 

“... Did you just...” 

“No.” Claude answers quickly. 

Byleth slowly lifts her head from his shoulder and looks down, and sure enough, there’s a growing wet spot on his underwear. 

“You- You _did_.” 

Claude looks away sheepishly, and Byleth lets out a joyous laugh. 

“I didn’t even touch you!” 

“Don’t you have a meeting to get to?” He halfheartedly pushes her away, and Byleth stands, her heart feeling full of light (and also amusement), still laughing despite how her legs feel like jelly. As embarrassed as Claude is about this, he’s very happy that he can get her to laugh like this. It’s something he feels like he hasn’t heard in forever, and if this gets her to do it, well... so be it. 

He looks back up at his wife, looking... still _tired_, but happier, blissed out, almost glowing in the morning sunlight in their room. She gives him a warm smile, and he swears he falls in love with her all over again. 

Claude can’t help but reach his hand out to hers, pulling her in, and pressing a kiss to her hand as he looks up at her, right on the emerald ring she wears on her finger. 

“Go get ’em, love. And I do intend on delivering on that promise to keep you in here after all this is over.” 

“I know you do.” 

He reluctantly lets go of her hand and allows her to go get ready for her meeting, realizing he has to go get cleaned up. As if reading his mind, Byleth peeks her head back into their room. 

“Since we’re both in need of it now, how about sharing a bath with me?” 

Claude grins, and follows her into the other room, grabbing her by the waist and making her laugh again as he pulls her into another kiss. Hopefully they don’t get too carried away again, but he can’t make any promises.


End file.
